New New Vestroia
by The Mask of Mystery
Summary: After the battle with Naga, Drago receives the Infinity Core and Hydranoid obtains the Silent core. But when the Vestals invaded New Vestroia the Bakugan decide to leave the two cores and decide to take matter into their own hands...So what will happen when an old enemy returns to help the Brawlers? Read and Find out...(Features all the Six Original Brawlers) *Chapter: 2 Up*
1. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER: 1 A NEW BEGINNING**

* * *

**_Hi I'm back! _**

**_This is my second fanfiction so plz review_**

**_How many of us wanted Masquerade in Season 2? *raises hand*_**

**_So this is for the Fans of Masquerade….._**

* * *

**New Vestroia-Unknown time:**

Even though Drago was trapped in the Infinity core, he could see the horrors that these Vestals had done to his home and….his friends.

Drago had never felt so useless in his entire life. Trapped within the infinity core like how Naga had been, all he could do was watch as the Vestals came and took over Vestroia. He could do nothing when they took his friends one by one, Gorem, Preyas, Skyress, and now Tigrerra.

He watched as the Vestal Boy did his best to keep the Masked Vexos he was battling from taking Tigrerra but it was to no avail as Tigrerra sacrificed herself to protect the Vestal boy's partner taking the hit from the powerful Helios and reverting in a blaze of white light.

"Tigrerra!" Drago yelled.

"If only there was something I could do protect my home, I would be glad to do it!" Drago said.

"Yes, you can Drago" said the 6 Ancients as they appeared in front of him.

"If we separate you from the Infinity Core you will be able to help your friends" Clayf said.

"But you won't be as strong as you once were Drago…" Frosch warned.

"It doesn't matter I will do anything to save my friends" Drago said firmly. He had made his decision.

"Then better brace yourself….this is going to be painful" Exedra said.

The Ancients blasted six colorful energy beams at the Infinity Core.

"Aahhh!" Drago screamed on top of his voice.

"You cannot save Vestroia yourself….You will need a partner" Apollonier said, the six Ancients stepping back to give the freed Dragonoid some space.

"There is only one person whom I would ever call a partner" Drago said and vanished into the portal which he had opened.

"But what about me?" Another voice inquired, this time from the Silent Core which held a familiar Three Headed Bakugan. "I would like to join them as well…."

The Ancients pondered over it for a minute and then Exedra stepped forward.

"Sure, you may" said Exedra.

And so Hydranoid was separated from the Silent Core as well. Upon recovering his bearings his three heads flashed a grin at the ancients before he opened another portal and went to fetch his partner.

**Wardington city-8 o' clock:**

It was a Saturday morning and Dan was walking along the streets of Wardington when he felt the time around him slow down in a very familiar way. He looked around for a bit. Sure enough everything had been frozen. He then looked up at the sky and he could see a blinding flash.

_'Was that Vestroia?'_ He thought.

He was very confused. He pulled out his red mobile from his pocket. It had a picture of him with his mom. He called Runo with it.

"Hello, this is Misaki café" said Runo in her sweet yet steady voice.

"Hi Runo! It's me Dan"

"Hi Dan, do you need anything?"

"Nope, I just want you to contact the other Brawlers for a get together kind of thing….at the Wardington Park" he said scratching his head.

"Sure, no problem" she said and hung up.

Julie had been living with the Misaki family for some time now, as Runo felt very lonely after Alice left.

Dan was waiting in the Park for the other Brawlers. All of them arrived except Shun and Alice.

"Hey, where are Shun and Alice?" asked Dan.

"Shun said that he had to train in the mountains" said the little blond boy.

"Obviously, Alice can't be here, she's in Russia" added Julie in her bubbly voice.

After that they started chatting about all sorts of stuff and at last the topic wandered off to Bakugan. It was the perfect time for Dan to get talk about what had happened this morning.

"You know the strangest thing happened this morning." Dan began getting all the other brawlers attention. "I was walking around when time seemed to be slowing down around me, it felt just like we were opening a Battle Field"

"Maybe you were hallucinating Dan" Runo said, "You were missing Drago and then you hallucinated that you were opening the battle field."

Dan sure missed the good old days fighting with Drago and trying to save the world….

_Maybe I am hallucinating_ Dan thought.

Then a portal opened in front of them and a red round object which is of the size of a Table Tennis ball came out of it.

"Drago!" they yelled in unison.

"Hi everyone, but I am afraid that this is not the time to celebrate" Drago said in a grim tone, "Vestroia is in danger"

"We are here to help you Drago" Julie said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Is it a White One again? "Marucho asked curiously.

"I would really like to meet Tigrera again" Runo added dreamily.

"I am sorry, but only Dan and I are leaving" he said disappointing everyone.

"What? How can you say this Drago" Runo said between her barred teeth.

"Runo it is not that bad…." Dan said in an unsure tone.

"What did you say?" yelled Runo clenching her fists.

"Runo, it's safer if you stay here, besides you have got the Family Business to attend…"Dan said trailing off. Then Runo started backfiring.

The others just gaped at them in astonishment on how quickly they start arguing.

Julie usually wondered how Runo could possibly get so angry. According to her it ruins makeup. Both Marucho and Julie just couldn't make out what Runo was saying, actually yelling, but Dan seemed to calm her down.

"Drago, you will have to take all of us if you want me alive…." said Dan as he shuddered a bit.

"Looks like I don't have a choice" said Drago in a half worried tone.

"Guys what about Shun and Alice?" Dan asked.

"I tried to contact Alice but no answer" said Runo.

"And Shun seems to be out of range" added Julie.

"Then we better get going, we don't have time" said Drago.

_Then we dived into the portal…._

**The Mountains near Shun's dojo-9 o' clock**

Shun was training in the mountains.

_After a long time I feel happy that Gramps sent me for training. Who wants to hang out with Dan, a perfect baby crying for food?_

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in the opposite direction.

_The winds never blow so strong in this season_ he thought.

He lost his balance off a tree and he was sucked inside a _portal_ which magically opened in front of him…..

**Alice's house- 8 o' clock**

Alice was in Russia, Moscow making some soup for Grandfather, when a portal opened next to her. Happiness and relief flooded her when I saw Hydranoid. _He looks really tough, after all he is Masquerade's bakugan _she thought.

"We need to hurry Alice, Vestroia is in danger" he said in a urgent tone.

She didn't understand. _We defeated Naga right? _She thought,_ but how will I brawl? I am not Masquerade anymore..._

Then as if reading her mind Hydranoid glowed purple releasing a mystifying aura.

"A little gift from the Silent core" he said in a mischievous and tempting tone.

She was surprised when thethe fragile blue glass mask of the 2nd greatest brawler was in her hands waiting and tempting her to be worn _once again_.

"_Masquerade…." _Was all that she could mumble.

* * *

**_So how was the rewrite?_**

**_Plz spare a minute to press the review button and keep me encouraged._**

**_Thank u so much JetravenEx for helping me with the re-write :D_**

**_I will update soon so don't worry…._**


	2. The Problem

**CHAPTER: 2 THE PROBLEM**

**ME: Hi everyone! Thank you all who reviewed, favorite or followed my story. Time For the next Chapter…Alice do the disclaimer**

**ALICE: The Mask of Mystery does not own Bakugan…**

**ME: Now on with the story :)**

**A/N: Always check the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.**

* * *

**New Vestroia: Unknown place-11 o' clock:**

An orange haired girl was standing next to a computerized panel. In the screen were 4 Humans.

"Looks like humans made it to the wrong place, huh!" a Mint-haired boy commented with a smirk.

"Maybe….." the Subterra brawler said trailing off.

She was in deep thought. _How could they possibly get here? Does this mean that Earth has Dimensional Transporters? But why are they here….._

"Hey! Look! It seems like the Vexos are transporting themselves there" a Lavender-haired boy warned which brought back the Orange Haired Girl named Mira from her reverie.

"Mira, are you okay? You look a bit zoned out" the Mint haired boy asked with worry clear in his voice.

"They don't have Gauntlets…I need to help them" the Orange-haired girl said in a determined tone.

* * *

**New Vestroia-11 o' clock:**

Dan was pretty surprised when they reached New Vestroia. It was barren and empty. There were a few raised plateaus and weird trees with broad trunks…_Alien plants maybe_ Marucho thought_, I have to research on this someday._

But the most surprising thing was that there were no bakugan. Vestroia appeared lifeless.

"Drago I thought New Vestroia would be greener and full of bakugan" the short blond asked in a surprised tone.

"It was…." Drago replied sadly.

"So what exactly is the problem here Drago?" Dan asked curiously. Drago is my partner and I will be there to help him whether he likes it or not

**_*Flashback*_**

_After the bakugan got back from earth they thought that their adventure was finished. Drago was shocked when people from another world calling themselves Vexos reached New Vestroia. The Vexos created 3 dimension controllers to turn the Bakugan into ball form again __and making them their slaves for amusement, not knowing that Bakugan are intelligent creatures. Three cities were built to disguise the dimensional controllers unfortunately all the Warrior Bakugan except Drago and Hydranoid were captured. _

**_*Flashback*_**

"Oh no! Poor Tigrera" Runo said in a worried tone.

"Gorem" Julie added with a bit more emotion than Runo.

"And Preyas" added Marucho.

"Those Vexos are going to pay for this!" Dan yelled with clenched fists.

"Well, well, well, who's talking about us?" came a teasing voice.

On the top of a cliff there were two guys staring down at the Brawlers. One was heavily built and tall with reddish-orange hair. His outfit mostly consisted of white and yellow which showed that he was a Haos Brawler. The other one was half his height and was a Ventus Brawler, judging by his clothes.

Then suddenly a sporty bike came to a halt near them. It nearly missed them and a girl with short orange hair stepped down from it.

"My name is Mira and I lead the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance [BBBR]."She said.

"I am not going to help Vestals…." Dan argued with heat rising within.

_A true Pyrus brawler, huh!_ Mira thought mockingly.

"I don't know how you got here humans but you need a Gauntlet to battle in New Vestroia" said Mira.

"I don't take help from Vestals either" Dan fought back. _This girl really getting on my nerves _he thought.

"Dan, maybe you should cool down. Don't spoil your first impression" Runo said with some authority.

"Fine! I'll just listen to you Teacher!" Dan replied with a huff.

"Come on Dan, Runo's just trying to help you" Marucho said in concerned voice.

"Here, take this" Mira said tossing a Red/White apparatus "This is a Gauntlet, you cannot brawl without one in New Vestroia"

"I said I don't accept help from vestals" Dan said stomping his feet.

"Dan I think it would be better if we accept her offer. Besides she's nice and pretty too" Julie said in a bubbly voice.

Dan wore the Gauntlet_. He quickly adapted to the new game strategy, well maybe not completely….. _Marucho thought fixing the glasses on his nose

"Gauntlet power strike!" everyone yelled, except Dan as he was still figuring out how it works. Then there was an "I rock!" cry from Dan.

* * *

**THE BATTLE COMMENCES:**

Round-1

The Pink haired boy named Lync threw down his Gate Card and then his Ventus Fly beetle. The strongly built man named Volt throws down his Haos Verias. Then Dan threw down Drago which entered at 400Gs.

Fly beetle: 350Gs Verias: 350Gs Drago: 400Gs

Drago attacked Verias.

Fly beetle: 350Gs Drago: 400Gs

"Ability activate Burning Dragon" Dan said with confidence in his voice.

Fly beetle: 350Gs Drago: 600Gs

Dan won this round. He turned to others and gave them a reassuring smile.

Volt Life Force: 90% Lync Life Force: 50% Dan Life Force: 100%

Round-2

Next Mira threw down her Gate Card and then her Subterra Wilda. Volt then throws down his Haos Freezer and Lync throws down his Ventus Atmos.

Freezer: 350Gs Atmos: 350Gs Wilda: 450Gs

"Let's see how you last this round. Why don't you sit and watch this time?" Mira asked purposely to irritate Dan.

"Great, now I am a small kid that requires tutoring!" Dan replied with his face turning red with anger._ How dare she….that Vestal try to tutor me?_ He thought.

"That's exactly what you are "Mira said with amusement. _I'll show him who's boss_ she thought.

"Gate Card open, Subterra Reactor!" she yelled.

Freezer: 350Gs Atmos: 350Gs Wilda: 850Gs

"Think you're clever, huh!" Lync said, "Ability activate Typhoon chase"

Freezer: 350Gs Atmos: 450Gs Wilda: 850Gs

"Double ability activate, Power winder plus Gun lock" Mira said.

"Double ability?" Runo asked a bit rattled.

"Is that even possible?" Julie asked a bit curiously. It's my element after all she thought.

"Must be" Marucho replied.

Freezer: 350Gs Atmos: 250Gs Wilda: 850Gs

"Ability activate Freeze jail" Volt yelled attracting their attention.

"Oh no! Wilda is unable to move" Mira said exasperated.

Just then Dan threw down Drago. "Watch and learn" he said "Ability activate Burst shield plus Burning dragon"

Freezer: 350Gs Atmos: 250Gs Wilda: 850Gs Drago: 900Gs

"Finish them Drago" Dan commanded.

"Drago. Drago. Where have I heard that name?" Lync mused out aloud.

"My pleasure" Drago replied and ended the Brawl. Lync looked like some sort of realization hit him.

Volt Life Force: 0% Lync Life Force: 0% Dan Life Force: 100% Mira Life Force: 100%

Dan and Mira win the Brawl and win the Vexos's Bakugan.

* * *

"Drago. Now I know why the name sounded familiar" Lync said "He is one of the Six Warrior Bakugan"

Then a sudden realization hit Mira.

"Then you guys must be…."

"I'm Dan and this is Marucho" he said pointing to the short blond.

"I'm Runo"

"And I'm Julie"

"The Resistance needs your help"

"And we are ready to help, right guys?" Runo asked for assurance.

"Yeah!" the others yelled enthusiastically.

_Maybe there is still hope for New Vestroia after all_ Mira thought feeling more confident than she had felt before.

**A/N: Thank you so much for waiting this long. Now for the review callout:**

**Khaorethena: **You would be happy to know that there will be no couples and probably no OCs either.

**zekbolt55: **Yes I will continue the story. My updates will be a bit more regular from now on.

**Gaurdian of light Lightus: **I hope this chapter was also good. If you guys have any comments please feel free to comment.

**DarkusAlice: **My lips are sealed regarding this, but I don't think that the story would disappoint you.

**If any of you guys have any scenes or plot that could be added in this story please express them in your reviews. Remember your reviews encourage me to update faster! Also reviews help me identify my mistakes, so be brutal! **


	3. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance

**CHAPTER: 3 THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS RESISTANCE**

**ME:**** Hi everyone! Thank you all who reviewed, favorite or followed my story. Dan, the Disclaimer…**

**DAN:**** I'm hungry…I wanna eat….**

***Gives him a Punch on the face*(You now know how much I hate him)**

**DAN:**** The Mask of Mystery does not own Bakugan…**

**A/N: Always check the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.**

* * *

**Alice's house- 9 o' clock**

Alice could hear Masquerade talking to her at the back of her mind. She wasn't standing in the Kitchen anymore…She was standing on the grassy plains where Masquerade said goodbye to her two years ago.

"You know you want to Alice" Masquerade said in a tempting and confident tone something that she lacked in herself.

"Masquerade I'm just afraid….. If I give in I might not come back…..." Alice said stuttering unsure of herself.

Masquerade gave his 'signature smirk' in reply. Somehow it gave her confidence. There was a blind flash and she was back at the Kitchen again with Hydranoid looking at her curiously.

"So what do you say?" he asked, "ready to help your friends?". He had noticed Alice's blank expression a minute ago and knew what had happened.

Her eyes moved in between the mask and Hydranoid and in reply she lifted the mask to her face and put it on. Then there was another blinding flash as she was transported to the Grassland but this time she was all alone….

In less than a minute Alice, the kind, introvert girl was transformed into Masquerade, a powerful and confident brawler. Her orange hair turned blond and rose up defying gravity. Her regular Lavender sweater and Yellow skirt turned into a White trench coat, Purple pants and Black boots.

Then he dived into the portal with Hydranoid at his tail.

* * *

**New Vestroia-10 o' clock:**

"Good to see you after a long time Master!" Hydranoid wished obediently.

He was not sure about the mood his Master was in right now. _Imagine, if he knew Dan Kuso was also here….._he thought shuddering even thought it was very warm_. _

_Better to stay on the safer side_ he concluded, when Masquerade's grunt brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, why are we here?" Masquerade asked annoyed "All I know is 'New Vestroia is in Danger'. How are all the Bakugan are missing? Does that mean someone captured them?" he said to himself.

_Hmm….he hasn't changed at all so definitely the safer side_ Hydranoid concluded again.

"Master after we…hmm….the humans saved Vestroia we were living peacefully but people from another world calling themselves Vexos reached New Vestroia. The Vexos created 3 dimension controllers to turn the Bakugan into ball form again and making them their slaves for amusement, not knowing that Bakugan are intelligent creatures. Three cities were built to disguise the dimensional controllers. Gorem, Preyas, Skyress and Tigrerra were captured….." he said trailing off.

_Why did he stop? I know it's not finished. It looks like he is debating whether to tell me something or not. _Masquerade thought controlling another grunt,_ He is starting to get on my nerves._

"What are you hiding? Just spill it" Masquerade said with a remarkable coldness that sent shivers down his spine.

Hydranoid sighed. _It seems to imply that he was much more comfortable with Alice._ Masquerade thought frustrated._ Even I can't believe that he's my Bakugan!_

"Master, it's just that Drago also separated from Infinity Core…." Hydranoid replied trailing off.

"I am not going to deal with Dan Kuso now….We have bigger problems on the line…" Masquerade said "But after we're done with the Vexos, I would deal with him personally"

"Yes Master!" Hydranoid replied dutifully.

* * *

**New Vestroia-12 o' clock:**

They reached the base when Ace came out and stood in front of them.

"Ace, meet the Bakugan Battle Brawlers from Earth, the new members of Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance" Mira said cheerfully. Ace just frowned.

_Oh no, this is not a good sign _Mira thought_. _The last thing she wanted was Ace to chase away the little bit of help she had gathered.

"Hey! Any of you guys have any Bakugan?" Ace asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

_I can see where this discussion is goi-_ Mira thought but Dan's voice cut her off.

"I do"

_Boys….._ Mira thought slapping her fore head. She walked away and Runo and Julie decided to follow her in.

The boys came in an hour later covered in sweat and grime.

"I won!" Dan yelled excitedly, "Party anyone?"

"Don't be so full of yourself" Ace said annoyed, "You just won barely."

_I am really happy that Dan won_ Runo thought, _after all he is the Number: 1 Brawler_…

"Well Ace" Mira said smirking, "It seems you're not the best after all."

"Why you-" said Ace gritting his teeth "I'd like to see you try, it's not my fault that Drago has the infinity core"

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Mira questioned her face contorted in rage.

"Umm... Marucho" Julie said, "They seem to be bickering just like Dan and Runo" Marucho sweat dropped.

Dan and Runo were having another discussion.

"Hey Runo!" said Dan "He seems a lot like Shun right?".

"Yeah! Now when I think about it" Runo lowered her voice, "Do you think he and Alice are all right?" she shot Julie and Marucho a glance, "With portals and stuff…."

"They'll be fine" Dan said confidently, "Now's not the time to worry about them, now its food time!" He grinned.

By the time they had finished off with what had happened in New Vestroia and all the introductions, it was already night. So they had dinner (Dan was pretty upset about his non-existent party) and went to bed, each dreaming that their Bakugan was still with them.

* * *

**Vexos Headquarters-Around midnight**

A hooded figure jumped down from the fort walls of the headquarters. The moment his feet landed on the grey floor, an alarm started beeping in the distance. He rushed through several corridors as he heard several voices.

"There is an intruder Sir!" said one of them.

"We have to stop him! I wonder if he is a member of the resistance"

The intruder stood facing a black door. He had been planning to get into it but it flung open. Another hooded figure was standing in the door way.

"So you're the one who set of the alarm" he mused out aloud, "Good luck in getting past the Vexos, _Shun Kazami_" The intruder then ran off at top speed.

He was very surprised when the other intruder knew his name but he didn't plan on following him as it could be a trap. Silently he started running in the opposite direction.

* * *

**_So that was Chapter: 3….so please review to keep me encouraged :)_**

**Guardian of Light Lightus: **Thanks! Hope you like this one...

**Just Queen of Narnia:** This chapter might give you an idea of when they may meet...

**Khaorethena:** I am glad someone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Angel:** He sure does have a major role :)

**Draginez: **I sure know that my store has a lot of flaws, but please mention the places that require correction. And seriously, its a fan-fiction! I don't care if its not original!

**zekbolt55: **Most probably...

**M-F: **I'm glad that you like it :)

**Zekrom1010101010: **You had the same idea? Wow! You can send me any scenes you want to see in this story through PM...


End file.
